


You Put Your Arms Around Me (And I'm Home)

by Super_gay_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, alex is scared of flying, detective dimples, maggie helps, maggie is the cutest person on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_gay_luthor/pseuds/Super_gay_luthor
Summary: Alex has been scared of flying ever since the plane accident, now she's flying for the first time since and she's scared until a stranger sits down next to her to try and help her get over her fears.aka Maggie being the cutest person on earth and comforting Alexthis fanfic is dedicated to my friend Allie, hehe :))title is from the song arms by Christina Perri :)





	

Alex was sitting in here seat in the plane, hands shaking. She had never been scared of flying until the accident recently when Kara had to reveal herself as Supergirl and to save her. She was gripping the seat tightly tryin to take deep breahts.

Suddenly someone sat down next to her. She turned around and was met with a woman.

She had brown hair in soft curls down to her shoulders, and beautiful brown eyes. She was really pretty. She reached out to shake Alex's hand.

''Hi I'm Maggie'' She said, smiling showing off her dimples.

Alex took her hand shaking it.

''Alex'' She said, having a hard time breathing.

''I couldn't help noticing, you're scared of flying right?'' Maggie asked her.

Alex nodded her bottom lip trembling with fear. Maggie reached out and put her hand on Alex knee trying to get her to calm down.

''Hey, it's fine, just try and relaxing and taking deep breaths, can you do that for me?'' Maggie said squeezing Alex knee.

Alex nodded and closed her eyes, trying to take a deep breathe when suddenly the plane started moving. Her hand shot down and gripped on to Maggies tightly.

''Alex, it's okay, we're gonna lift now alright, everything is gonna be okay'' Maggie said trying to get Alex to calm down.

 

Alex started to panic, not being able to breath. Maggie took her other hand, squeezing them.

''Hey Alex, look at me, it's gonna be fine okay.'' She tried reasuring her.

Alex was having a panic attack. Tears sprang to her eyes. Maggie could see how scared she really was. The plane started shaking as it left the ground. Tears fell from Alex's eyes, she tried to take deep breaths but it wasn't working.

Not knowing what to do Maggie leaned in, meeting Alex's lips in a soft kiss. She leaned back guarding Alex reaction, when Alex leaned back in capuring Maggie lips with hers again.

They kissed until the plane stopped shaking. Alex leaned back, she looked at Maggie. Her lips swollen and blusing.

 

''I'm sorry it's just that when you're having a panic attack you actually have too much oxygen in you're body which makes it feel like you can't breath, so kissing someone actually helps, cause you're holding your breath'' Maggie explained letting out a nervous laugh.

Alex smiled. '' Well thank you for kissing me then'' She said, blusing.

Maggie chuckled and nodded. She noticed she was still holding Alex's hands so she let go and leaned back in her seat.

''No problem, it was my pleasure'' Maggie said, smiling wide.

Alex laughed and reached down to take out her headphones, deciding to listen to some soothing music to help her relax.

 

They sat quiet for about 30 minutes until Alex asked, nervous.

''Would you like to have dinner with me?'' Looking at Maggie, biting her lip.

Maggie's eyebrows shut up in surprise, but she nodded.

''Yes, i would love too'' She said, her dimples returning.

Alex leaned in and kissed her softly. Maggie kissed her back. When they broke apart Alex laughed and said

''This was the best flight ever''

Maggie laughed and leaned in to kiss her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> leave a comment if you liked it :))
> 
> instagram: @sanversdaughter


End file.
